


When Naps are an Option

by Musogato



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for Book 3: The Empire of Gold, UST, also a centipede is briefly mentioned fyi, and feels because these two keep almost dying, because this is the price for camping in the jungle ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/pseuds/Musogato
Summary: Traversing the Ta Ntry jungle is exhausting and hot, and Nahri could really use a break. Sharing a makeshift shelter with a half-naked prince is just... a bonus.
Relationships: Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	When Naps are an Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinkleterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/gifts), [laadynaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadynaty/gifts), [socordia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/gifts), [munazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munazza/gifts), [unorgaynized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorgaynized/gifts), [AnUnknownForeignBeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/gifts), [unevalentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevalentine/gifts).



> Shout-out to my beloved Potato Heads! 💖 And for all the Nahli fans, I hope you enjoy this little snack. 😘

Sweltering under the hot sun and exhausted from their long walk through the Ta Ntry jungle, Nahri sighed. “Is nap not an option?”

Standing before the tall foundational wall of the overgrown human ruins, Ali paused to look at her. Stray leaves caught in her hair and dress muddy from the creek they just crossed, fatigue radiated from her. They were in a hurry to get to Shefala to find allies and safety with his mother’s people. And although Ali could easily keep going, seeing Nahri’s condition softened his heart. He lowered his gaze and nodded.

“If you insist. Let’s find a safe spot first.”

Following the creek along the wall, they glanced around. The trees were tall but too sparse to rest in. Vines and plants crisscrossed around them, but were too open to hide in. 

“Oh,” Nahri murmured, tapping Ali’s shoulder. “What about there?”

A large tree had fallen against a portion of the wall and was completely overgrown with vines and plants. As the two approached, they could see it had formed a shelter of sorts, with room underneath the tree and vines. 

“It might be full of bugs, but I suppose it will do,” Ali said, biting back a smile as Nahri turned to glare at him. 

“Just get me more vines to cover the entrance, Sword-slinger.” Nahri grumbled, pushing him away. He chuckled, unsheathing his zulfiqar as he left.

There were, indeed, bugs. Nahri found a small fallen palm frond and used it to sweep out the area as best she could, refusing to make a sound as some rather large centipedes scattered into the sand. _I have changed my mind_ , her thoughts blared as she collected banana leaves. But the buzzing of insects and the gentle roar of the ocean lulled her as the sun climbed higher. The prospect of a nap was too great to ignore.

She returned to the fallen tree to find Ali draping vines over it, finishing the curtain of plants already obscuring the entrance. His back muscles flexed as he raised and lowered his toned arms, and Nahri couldn't help but stare. He looked over his shoulder when he noticed her, and gave her a soft smile.

"Is this fine?" He asked. 

Nahri struggled to pull her eyes from his shirtless form and nodded roughly. "Very fine," she said hoarsely, before closing her eyes with a flinch. 

Ali held back the vine curtain as she approached, and she ducked into the small space. He stayed put, quietly watching as she laid down the leaves in a pattern to form a cohesive mat.

“I think that will do it,” she declared when she finished, clapping her hands clean.

"It looks great," he said admiringly. 

Nahri crawled to the far side of the shelter and settled in with a relieved sigh. The space narrowed towards the tree's base, her toes brushing the trunk, but was otherwise perfect. She hesitantly looked back towards the entrance when Ali lowered the vines and sat down outside.

“I’ll keep watch out here,” he murmured shyly, folding his arms across his chest.

Sleep and nerves tugged equally at Nahri. Sunlight filtered in through the vine curtain, and between the leafy gaps she could see Ali’s profile. 

“I thought the idea was for us to be hidden,” she asked nervously. "Won't do us any good if you're spotted out there." After a moment she drowsily patted the leaf mat beside her. “C'mon. There’s room for most of you in here.”

Ali smiled, staring down at the ground. “I don’t think that’s a wise…” He looked over his shoulder at her, embarrassment in his eyes. But Nahri was already asleep, a peaceful expression relaxing her features. He sighed softly and faced forward again. The sounds of the jungle, of birds and insects and distant animals, washed over him. His thoughts were dulled by the steady rumble of ocean waves on the shore, and the light breeze whispering through the trees. The sun so warm on his dark skin… Ali suddenly jolted, realizing with a panic that he must have drifted off. Maybe Nahri had a point. 

He examined the jungle around them. Seeing nothing out of place, he turned and moved the vines aside so he could duck into the shelter. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. There definitely was not enough room for both of them under this tree. But Nahri had turned away on her side, freeing up more space. If Ali folded his legs, he might fit. He slid onto the leaves beside her, adjusting the vine curtain before laying down. This close to the ground, the scent of sand and salt was strong, as was the fresh tang from the cut leaves. Small patches of light filtered in, and Ali watched in amazement as patterns and lichen became clear on the tree trunk overhead. 

Nahri’s quiet breathing was slow and steady, and Ali couldn’t help but focus on her every note. Laying so close, he felt terribly self-conscious, monitoring his every move and sound so as not to disturb her. There hadn’t been much room for them on the boat as they sailed up the Nile either, but his idea of taking turns for night watch helped alleviate that. There would be no such excuse here. 

He glanced at her, his breath catching. Her long curly hair had been twisted into a loose knot that was splayed under her head like a pillow, revealing the back of her neck. _She's beautiful,_ he thought, forcing his gaze back to the vine curtain as drowsiness overtook him again. 

His dreams were a blur of rivers and bones and the crumbled remains of the Citadel. And then Nahri, standing under starlight as the sun began to rise, the ocean behind her beckoning. 

Ali felt a weight beside him and his eyes snapped open. The light had shifted, the coloring different with the afternoon sun. He looked over to see Nahri curled into his side, her face nuzzled into his shoulder and an arm thrown over his stomach. 

He stared at her wide-eyed, heart racing and afraid to move. Locks of hair hung over her face, and her expression was mildly furrowed. Her eyebrows suddenly lurched together and her hand twitched, pulling him closer. Ali's panicked gaze rolled skyward as he whispered a prayer. 

But he could not block the feel of her skin on his, her rhythmic puffs of breath tickling his arm, and nerves shot through him. She had been cold and lifeless in his arms not twelve hours earlier and it had taken all of his strength not to hold her close. To embrace her and kiss her and thank God endlessly for the gift of having her back. A gift he had almost damned his soul to receive. 

That thought chilled him, and he relaxed into the leaf-mat flooring. _I would have done it,_ he realized, his gaze falling back to Nahri’s face as he remembered asking for the marid's price. He gently brushed away the curly locks of hair that fell over her eyes. His fingers traced her brow again and her expression softened, the worry fading. His heart lurched as he withdrew his hand.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't immediately notice that when he focused on Nahri’s face again, her eyes were open and watching him. She seemed frozen in place, heat flooding her face as she realized how she was holding him. When their eyes met, Ali smiled nervously. 

"D-did you rest well?" he stammered. 

Nahri's mouth opened and closed as her eyes darted to her arm draped over his torso. 

"I- I am so sorry," she stumbled as she withdrew her arm and scooted back from him. "You were right, there _wasn't_ enough room." 

Ali gave her a surprised look. "I was right? Maybe _I'm_ the one still dreaming."

Nahri snorted. "If this was your dream, we'd be fully clothed and there'd be mechanical toys everywhere."

"And scrolls," he smiled. 

Nahri's laugh turned into a yawn. She settled into the leaf mat, resting on her side and propping her head up on an elbow. When her gaze fell on him again, she took in his quiet expression. 

"What's going on?" She asked, nodding at him. 

Ali shook his head. "Just thinking… I- I almost lost you last night. I'm grateful I didn't." 

Nahri watched him for a moment, her eyes trailing the bites and gashes that covered his body. The ghouls that had nearly devoured him as she was dragged to the bottom of the river. She shook the memory away. 

"I almost lost you too." She rubbed a hand over her face. "I _keep_ almost losing you," she added quietly. 

As if weighed down by the thought, her elbow slid out and she rested her head on her folded arms. Her gaze lingered on him. After a moment her hand crept out, fingers tracing a gash on his arm. “I would very much prefer it if I didn’t,” she whispered.

Ali hesitated, unsure of what to say. Their journey was dangerous, and what lay ahead even more so. There were no promises he could make to alleviate her fears. That she even feared for him at all was a strange sensation that refilled him with warmth. 

“We’ll just be more careful from now on,” he whispered finally.

She caught his gaze and smirked, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Sure. Let’s do that.” She leaned forward to nuzzle her forehead into his shoulder, and closed her eyes. “As though we don’t already have everything else working against us.”

Ali looked back up at their tree ceiling and took a deep breath to steady his suddenly racing heart. "We'll figure it out."

“Maybe," Nahri sighed. "Can I finish healing your wounds, at least?”

Ali glanced down at himself and shrugged self-consciously. "If you want to."

Nahri rolled onto her knees and sat up, slightly stooped to avoid the tree. Gently placing her hand over his heart, the seal lifted without them saying a word. They breathed in their magic with a heady gasp, the sudden rush of power nearly overwhelming. Emotions already stirred, it took her a moment to sort through his thunderous muscles and rushing blood to find the wounds left by the ghouls. With her free hand she traced Ali's arm, his broken and bruised skin healing in her wake. Pursing her lips to hide her nervousness, her fingers trailed across his chest next. Ali shivered, closing his eyes. 

"Roll towards me," she whispered haltingly. Ali complied and she ran a hand down his other arm. Her touch was light but Ali struggled to catch his breath. 

"I have to reach your back," she murmured as she tilted him further onto his side and then hesitantly leaned over him. Ali stared at the leaves and sand, his mind blindingly blank as Nahri's fingers trembled across his skin, the scratches and bites healing in a cool wave. 

"There," she breathed as she eased him onto his back again. Her hands still holding him, she could feel his heart racing, and how he trembled in her grip. How her own skin sparked in response, as though it might ignite at any moment. It took her a few beats to remember her question. She swallowed. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" 

Ali’s gaze swam as though a flood had washed away all his thoughts, and he lightly shook his head. Nahri slowly lifted her hands and their magic fell away. Ali winced from the ache and drain that always followed it, and automatically pressed a fist to his heart. He tried to clear his throat. “Thanks.”

“Y-yeah.” Nahri tried to scoot back, glancing around the shelter awkwardly. "I, uh, didn't realize how stuffy it is in here."

Ali leaned up on his elbows with a shaky breath, his eyes still avoiding hers. "We should probably get going.”

There were boot crunches outside and suddenly the vine curtain was swept aside, washing them in light. Ali instinctively pushed himself up in front of Nahri as she ducked down behind him, her hand latching onto his shoulder. They both looked up to see three Sahrayn djinn staring back at them, each one larger than the next. Toothy grins broke out across their faces as they pointed a crossbow and metal-tipped spear at them.

“Oh, are we interrupting?” The largest djinn drawled. Nahri flinched back as Ali reached for his khanjar. “Uh-uh!” The djinn called out, his voice sharp. “You move, and she won’t be the only thing attached to you,” he warned, motioning his crossbow at Ali. 

Ali growled as the smaller djinn quickly swiped his zulfiqar and khanjar then darted back out. 

“All right, nice and slow.” The larger djinn commanded, stepping back as he gestured with his crossbow for them to come out. With their palms up in surrender, Ali and Nahri crept out from their shelter, staying close together. Several more djinn were waiting nearby, all with crossbows trained on them.

One of the nearer djinn whistled, taking in Suleiman’s seal on Ali’s brow. “You were right, it _is_ the Daevabadi royals!” Some whoops accompanied the confirmation, and more djinn appeared from the jungle. 

Ali eyed them in annoyance, taking in their motley assortment of djinn clothing and armor. “Pirates,” he growled, as they were directed to march in line behind other members of the crew. “This is why we don’t take naps,” he muttered to himself, not realizing Nahri could hear him. A swift jab of her elbow into his side assured him otherwise as some of the nearby pirates laughed aloud. 

“Don’t you dare blame this on me,” Nahri growled, eyeing Ali as he flinched in embarrassment. 

“True!” One of the pirates hooted. “We’ve known you were in there for a while now.” Nahri and Ali looked at him in shock. In return the pirate smirked at them, amusement glittering in his copper-brown eyes. “We just wanted to see if there’d be a show first,” he explained with an exaggerated wink.

Nahri and Ali’s gazes dropped to the ground with synchronized flushing as the other pirates laughed. “ _I hate pirates,_ ” Nahri whispered after a long moment, and Ali nodded in agreement. 

As they rounded the overgrown ruins, a camouflaged Sahrayn ship appeared in the jungle, with more djinn and shafit mulling about. Nahri let out a sudden huff and set her jaw. Ali glanced down at her and then in movement with his next step, he brushed her shoulder with his arm. “Hey,” he whispered in Arabic. “We’ve got this.”

She flicked her eyes up to his, and he gave her a small determined nod. A ghost of a smile curled her lip as she stared straight ahead, calculating the marks around her. With her next step, she brushed his arm with her shoulder. 

“Yeah, we do.”


End file.
